


伊甸春声

by chicy_lee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicy_lee/pseuds/chicy_lee
Summary: 酒后3p，情侣双方及小三
Relationships: AI熙





	伊甸春声

LGD一众人回到基地都是东倒西歪，谁也顾不上谁的兵荒马乱。

其中imp和陌小熙喝得最多，已经到了撒起酒疯的程度，而各位年长一些的老人家还都多少有些克制，或者说酒品不错，不曾做出什么出格的事。

Acorn用冷水洗了个脸，勉强把丢到外太空的理智唤回来一些，走出卫生间就被imp小小的身子挂在陌小熙身上的场景撞进眼里。两个少年一高一矮搂在一起傻兮兮地笑着，不知道之前又说了什么可笑的话题，他摇了摇头准备将两人各自弄回房间好好休息，再抬眼就看到imp主动送上自己的嘴唇，和陌小熙的嘴唇纠缠在一起。

Acorn听到来自自己大脑深处的爆炸声。

那都是他操过的人。

相比imp作为正经的恋爱对象，陌小熙则是一个第三者，他们之间的每一次做爱从来不会光明正大，而是更适合被称作，偷情。陌小熙并不在意所谓的名分，他的M体质让他沉浸在与Acorn做爱所产生的极致快感和伴随而来的疼痛中无法自拔，按他的说法，Acorn只是一个床伴而已，不巧这个床伴不是单身罢了。

imp是十分讨厌跟Acorn上床的，他脆弱的身体承担不了Acorn那样疯狂而疼痛的性爱，每次结束后总会疼个几天，而他本人又热衷于疯狂地练习，那样的疼痛对他而言是一种阻碍，所以他们的身体交流真的十分稀少。Acorn将大部分的性需求分流到陌小熙身上，所以两个人还算和谐，但是imp和陌小熙接吻的场景拨疼了Acorn的神经，他突然害怕同时失去这两个人。

他的胸口混合着酸涩愤怒妒忌等等一系列复杂的情绪，在醉意的催促下，鬼使神差地走过去，将两个人一并抱进怀里。imp小小的热热的身子扭动了一下，骤然发出一声软糯的呻吟，像是把他平日里的嗓音静置沉淀取出的上层清液一般，介乎孩童和少年，又带着熟知情欲的韵脚，激得Acorn本就半醒的情欲彻底勃发出来，坚硬地顶在imp的股缝间。

流淌在三人血液中的酒精，仿佛被这淫靡的声响点燃，轰轰烈烈地将所谓的规则和底线，燃烧得干干净净。

Acorn不记得他们是怎么跌跌撞撞地回到房间里了。同寝的Heart还没有回来，而他也根本顾不上别的什么人，干脆利落地落了锁。陌小熙艳红的舌头从imp唇间退出来的记忆却分明的可怕，他几乎能够看清他舌头上一颗颗的舌苔，和imp有些起皮却柔软湿润地反射着光泽的嘴唇。这些关于交媾的暗示让他的下体肿胀到疼痛的程度，陌小熙还赖在他身上，那具身体热得惊人，遵循本能在他大腿上磨蹭着胯部，呻吟声里分明透露着欲求不满的信息。

他揉了揉疼痛的太阳穴，将瘦削的青年打横抱起，丢到还空着的半边床上。imp早麻利地脱了裤子，斜斜地躺着掀开上衣露出肉肉的小肚皮，一边傻笑一边含糊不清地喊着他的名字，摘掉了眼镜的脸显得小小的，白净清秀得像个小姑娘，唇边的笑意天真无邪，眼睛里闪烁着动人的星星，让人不忍亵渎。

相比之下还是旁边的陌小熙更容易下手一点。陌小熙有丰润鲜艳的嘴唇，极度适合亲吻，将它含在嘴里的时候是柔软充盈的触觉，而那具消瘦却柔软的身体能像蛇一样缠住他，感觉不到厌倦一般，把榨干他作为至高无上的乐趣。

习惯是种不能抵挡的力量，Acorn的温柔也是。他将碍事的厚重衣物脱下丢在一旁，只穿着最里面的衬衣，爬上床越过imp的身体去摸床头柜里的润滑剂。透明包装里粘稠清澈的液体还剩下小半，清淡的薄荷味仿佛混合着熟悉的情欲气息，让他混乱的脑袋联想起imp张开的白嫩大腿，以及高潮将近时穴口翻出的艳红嫩肉，一会又闪过陌小熙伏在他身下艰难吞下他性器的模样，和喉口柔嫩肌肉挤压前端的快感。他深深地喘了口气，少许平复了汹涌冲向下半身的血液，姿势别扭地坐起来向手心倒出微冷的液体。

陌小熙嗅到那个味道，就像只小狗一样眼巴巴地贴了上来，嘴唇鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着他包裹在子弹内裤里勃起鼓胀的部位，稍微安抚了Acorn勃发的情欲，但只是像温柔地注入火堆中的甘油，压住了熊熊篝火中爆裂的火星，也悄无声息地助长了火焰燃烧的气势。

他拉开Acorn的内裤，将粗壮的巨物裸露在空气里，那东西有着惊人的腰围和长度，这也正是与他做爱时疼痛的来源。Acorn放低视线，看着陌小熙半张着唇做出吞咽的动作，好像摆在他面前的是什么无上的美味一样，随后伸出艳粉的舌头舔了舔他深红色的龟头，顺着冠状沟转了一圈，轻车熟路地将他含进嘴里。

Acorn轻微地吸了口气。陌小熙的嘴里又热又湿，柔软而光滑的黏膜紧紧地包裹着他，舌头灵巧地扫过他性器最敏感的地方，颇有经验地煽风点火。他们之间太多次的做爱让彼此都对对方的身体有着足够的了解，然而今晚Acorn一点都不想撩拨他，而是直接扒下包裹着那个高高翘起的屁股的裤子，在白皙的臀肉上揉了两把，就把涂满润滑液的手指插了进去。

陌小熙在他胯下含糊地唔了两声，不知道是抗议还是催促，随后又认真地舔着那根肿胀的肉柱，只是不时随着他的动作微微扭动屁股。因为最近的忙碌，Acorn已经禁欲了很久，陌小熙也一心扑在训练上，这次再做前戏的时候让Acorn开拓得有些艰难。好在身体的记忆依旧留存着，到能够探入二指的时候陌小熙已经适应了，有些情动地翕张着穴肉和口腔，挑战着Acorn不多的自制力。

对于陌小熙，其实并不需要太多温柔，Acorn对此十分清楚。所以他用三根手指在陌小熙身体里潦草冲撞了几下，就粗鲁地捏着胯下人的脖子，像拎猫儿一样把他翻了过去，摆成跪趴在床上的姿势，毫不客气地顶进去。

陌小熙痛得惨叫了两声，喊他名字的声音里却满是兴奋。属于陌小熙的“Acorn”和属于imp的“cheonjuhyong”混合在一起，让他的自我认知有些混乱，却在同时给他带来了更大的满足感。他一边在陌小熙身体里抽插，一边伸手摸了摸imp的脸颊，imp迷茫地笑起来，像只小奶猫一样蹭了蹭他的手掌。

像是伊甸园里的亚当，拥抱着自己骨中骨肉中肉的灵魂伴侣，一同偷食邪恶的蛇勾引他们吃下的禁果。

那通向一个新的，更加艰难也更加自由的世界。

imp撑起身子，抓着Acorn的手贴向他们两人，蛮横地将陌小熙的上半身拽起来，凑近他的脸仔细地检查了一遍，突然露出小恶魔一样的笑容。Acorn尚沉浸在体位骤然变化的快感中，迷乱的视线里突然撞进陌小熙和imp再次接吻的画面。

他竟然诡异地联想到陌小熙嘴里都是自己的味道，而imp从来不曾给他口交过的口腔此刻也沾染了他性器的味道，一种新鲜的占有欲被满足的感觉压抑了所有物被他人染指的不愉快，他坏心眼地捏着陌小熙的腰，冲着他体内的腺体顶过去，让他发出惊讶地喘息。

imp如他所愿地松开嘴唇，皱着眉毛满是嫌弃。陌小熙勾上他的脖子幸灾乐祸地大笑出声，那声音里混着被Acorn操出来的一下下的叫声，弄得他上气不接下气。imp推了推他，但是陌小熙瘦瘦的两条胳膊像是生了根一样根本推不动，他不太满意地咬着嘴唇，求助一般望向Acorn。

这两个疯子……Acorn叹息着摇了摇头，手掌贴上他的后脑勺，按着他贴近自己，吻住那两瓣干涩起皮但是依旧柔软的嘴唇。

imp嘴里的味道已经很淡，混着浓烈的酒气，和这个人独有的甜丝丝的味道，勾引着Acorn沉迷。imp并不是性冷淡，偶尔喝醉酒的时候也会缠着Acorn要求做爱，做到一半又会哭着喊疼。他的身体实在太娇弱了，如果不是这样，可能他们真的会是非常合适的一对。

他在陌小熙柔软的身体里又顶了一下，含着imp主动送进他嘴里的甜甜的舌头，将那一点点忧愁胡乱塞进心脏角落，专心享受眼前温软的肉体。陌小熙空闲的双手自然而然摸到了imp身上，将他的队服脱下丢到一边，顺着套头衫下摆摸到他胸口，夹住挺立的乳头揉掐挑逗，激得imp在Acorn嘴里抽了口冷气，鼻腔里发出甜腻的呻吟。他紧张地抓住陌小熙的肩膀，又忍不住挺起身子贴近他索求更多的爱抚，眼睛眯得细细的，表情也满是享受，甚至微微摆动起屁股以缓解来自身体深处的饥渴。他深紫色的内裤前方明显地肿胀起来，情动的表现不言而喻。

陌小熙的手掌滑过他肉肉的腰侧，贴在两瓣柔软冰凉的臀肉上，挑逗地揉捏起来。他的动作催促着imp更加投入，胯下鼓起的部分贴着陌小熙的大腿根摩擦，与Acorn接吻的嘴唇湿润黏腻，交换着两人炙热的呼吸，让他无意识地发出断续的呻吟，身体的扭动更加剧烈。陌小熙的手指有些凉，掌心却是温热的，贴着神经分布并不密集的皮肤表层，却带来让人绷紧所有神经的揉捏着的挑逗，将圆润的部分挤压成各种不同的形状，然后用那长期敲打键盘而磨出厚茧的指尖试探着紧闭的入口，即便只是浅尝辄止的抚摸，也让他期待起之后的一切。

温柔耐心的开拓之后是蛮横无理的占有，长而且粗的男性部分侵占他的时候却能巧妙地整个进入他的身体，在难以到达的深处制造出不可思议的情欲狂潮，不需要思考，只需要盲目地崇拜着，在做爱的时候也不想要担心明天，只想和他在一起，只要与他合而为一，感受他给的快感与爱意。

在这一刻，只要他就好。

身后的手指在短暂离开后，沾满湿润黏腻的冰凉液体，温柔地进入他的身体，微弱的刺激感是极其熟悉的，而扩张的动作则稍显陌生。高热的肉壁层层叠叠挤压着冰冷的手指，手指的动向是生疏的，imp微微喘息着，被酒精彻底麻痹的大脑忽略了那一点点不安，强迫Acorn低下头来，傻笑着凑上去啃咬他的耳垂，用舌尖狡猾地撩拨着他耳后神经密布的脆弱皮肤，然后两瓣嘴唇贪婪地贴紧吮吸，留下一抹嫣红的吻痕。

Acorn闷哼了一声，惩罚性地在imp挺立红肿的乳尖上重重一捏，让他发出带着情欲气味的痛呼。这个小恶魔撩得他欲火焚身但是又不让他上很多次了，虽然今天肯定不会被推开，但是往日积下的旧帐多少要算上些许，至少不能伺候得他太舒服。但是imp向来不是能服软的那种人，所以他咬了一口Acorn的下唇作为报复，但是下嘴不重，然后又赖在陌小熙肩膀上傻兮兮地笑起来，闲着的手径直摸向他的胯下，握住陌小熙已然开始溢出体液的肉柱熟稔地撸动。

陌小熙在这前后夹击的状态里有些难过地动了动身子，但是这两个人留给他的空间太小了，他几乎被定在那个位置，根本动弹不得。Acorn的一只手捏在他髋骨上，逼迫他撅着屁股接受他的进入，而imp则趴在他肩头，单手穿过他的腋下将他固定住，两人之间只留下给Acorn和imp的手活动的空间。Acorn的手也在捏过imp后转回来揉捏他那没几两肉的瘦削胸口，过度的刺激让他的视线被泪水沾染得一片模糊，呻吟里甚至带上了哭腔，完全不受控制地跟随Acorn在他体内撞击的频率发出发情的猫儿一样的叫声，在临近高潮的时刻整个身体都软了下来，依靠Acorn和imp的支撑才勉强没有倒在床单上，泪痕斑驳的脸看上去凄惨无比，突然一阵哆嗦，在imp手里射出来，脱力一般喘着气。Acorn那根还在他身体里杵着，没有一点要出来的意思，往日到这时候他们会有个短暂的休息，然而今天陌小熙一点也不想勉强自己，直接把已经做好了前戏的imp推进Acorn怀里，喘着笑着埋进Acorn柔软的床里。

imp清楚地听到Acorn的性器从陌小熙身体里拔出来的淫靡声响，然后被推进Acorn怀里的时候，小狗一样在Acorn结实的胸肌上咬了一口，留下浅浅的一圈牙印。Acorn搂着imp肉呼呼的身子，露出又甜又暖的笑容，温柔地将他压在床上，匆忙撕开一个套套戴上，才抬起他好像又圆润了一圈的小腿，把自己推进去。

陌小熙给imp做的前戏足够充分，充分到Acorn进入的时候，imp连一点疼痛的表现都没有，反而舒服得哼哼出声。他伸出白皙的胳膊，勾住Acorn的脖子将他拉近自己，近视的少年眯着眼睛试图看清身上人熟悉的五官，偏偏醉酒的眩晕还缠着他不放。他苦恼地皱起眉毛咬住下唇，表情甜丝丝地像个小姑娘，突然又露出无辜又单纯的笑容，激得Acorn全身发烫。

他放弃了惯例的忍耐，将埋进imp体内大半根的肉柱抽出来些许，然后充满力度地整根没入，顶得imp发出一声仿佛被抛到半空的惊呼，像是濒死的鱼在砧板上艰难地喘息着，随着那动作整个人摇晃了一下，表情有些空白。

他禁欲了太久，身体的敏感程度高得可怕，Acorn对怎么做最能激起他的情欲了如指掌，并且放弃了两人之间通常循序渐进式的做爱，反而在完全进入他的第一下就抵着深藏在肉壁内的腺体凶悍地干过去，那一瞬间汹涌的快感甚至让imp感受到灵魂出窍的恐慌。好在随后Acorn留给他一些喘息的时间，不然他真的以为自己会丢人地晕过去。

然而仅仅是这一下，imp已经全部射在Acorn和他自己的身体上了。浓稠的精液彰显着他的禁欲，那味道勾得刚平复了一些的陌小熙又不怕死地凑过来，用指尖沾了顺着imp柔软的腰侧向下缓慢滑落的白浊，好奇一般含进嘴里。

imp惊讶地略微睁大眼睛，随后有些害羞地笑起来，分出一只手去抚摸陌小熙酡红高热的脸颊，陌小熙也乖乖地躺在他身边，任由他玩弄着自己的脸，驯服得像一只家猫。

虽然陌小熙从各种方面看上去，都更像一只傻狗。Acorn微微眯起眼，感觉到imp不再像刚刚高潮时那么紧绷，就又捏着他白嫩的腿肉将做爱继续下去。

他对imp的身体本就熟悉得很，眼下的体位也是他们做得最多的那个，他根本不需要思考就能顶到imp体内最舒服的地方，微微挨着前列腺蹭过去，激起恰到好处的快感，又不会让他射得太快。他现在正处于兴致渐浓的状态，说来也是他的身体不够敏感，跟紧窒的穴肉摩擦的快感要堆积许久才能让他完全尽兴地射出来，虽然说其实是很厉害的能力，但困扰他的部分也是显而易见的。

要是在这方面能够容易满足一点，他应该永远也不会出轨吧。

毕竟他其实和imp是那么相爱的。

Acorn虔诚地低下头，亲吻imp深粉色的嘴唇，和柔嫩干净的皮肤。imp像只小奶猫一样亲昵地蹭着他，接受所有的亲吻，随着他撞击的动作喘着湿热的气息，伸出舌尖主动地探进他嘴里，要求更亲密地唇齿相依。

他们都知道这才是爱情。

和躺在imp身边陷入沉睡的陌小熙不同，他们会嫉妒，会恐惧，会慌乱，会歉疚，会犯错，会体贴，会温柔，会呵护，会依恋，也许也会宽恕。

在伊甸园的世界，哪怕那条蛇再妩媚动人，再迷惑人心，故事的主人依旧是亚当与夏娃。

从物质丰饶而精神蛮荒的伊甸园中离开，走向残酷真实的世界，不再懵懂无知，逐渐理解伤痛，像是再一次的成人礼，或者更加成熟，或者脆弱夭折的爱情的未来，暂时都与现在的他们无关。

阳光尚未炙烈，万物不曾显形。

在Acorn终于在imp体内射出来的时候，imp也达到了第二次高潮。他在醉意和做爱的疲倦之下已经几乎睁不开眼睛，一下子就睡了过去。Acorn看着躺在被子上睡得安稳的少年，无奈地笑了笑，将两个人大致弄干净依次塞进被子里，最后才粗略地整理了一下自己，关上灯也钻进被子里去。

陌小熙大概是觉得冷，已经手脚并用地圈住了侧睡成一小团的imp，Acorn在微弱的光线下凝视imp安稳的睡颜，发出一声苦涩的叹息，然后闭上眼睛。

他的耳畔仿佛回响着imp有些小小傲娇，逞强又掺着害羞情绪的，初次告白的那句“我喜欢你”。

我也喜欢你。

最喜欢你。


End file.
